


And in another word, I know that you will be my girl

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, genderbender
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di quel giorno che Oliver Queen venne a Central, ma stavolta per stare.</p><p>(Timeline: per The Flash è ambientato agli inizi della season 2, con leggeri cambiamenti; per quanto riguarda Arrow, invece, l’ambientazione è vaga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in another word, I know that you will be my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la XX Notte Bianca di @maridichallenge - Prompt: "Svegliarsi pieni di ansia dopo un incubo" by @d_dania.
> 
> [Titolo tratto da "Another Word - The Vamps"]

Più volte, Barbara aveva riflettuto se avesse fatto le giuste scelte da quando era diventata una supereroina agli occhi di Central City.  
A conti fatti, aveva salvato la città più di una volta, ma delle vite erano andate perse, un portale era rimasto aperto sulla città per settimane, Ronnie ed Eddie erano morti, morti per salvarla.  
Andare avanti era difficile, fingere che farlo fosse facile lo era ancora di più. Continuava a sorridere, cercava di non mostrare le sue emozioni, ricostruiva i palazzi nella notte e si occupava dei meta umani di giorno.  
Ma la situazione cominciava a farsi insostenibili. Tenersi tutto dentro era insopportabile, e parlarne con qualcuno era impensabile: all’apparenza aveva fatto tutto ciò che poteva, non aveva nessuna colpa.  
Così, se non trovava nulla per occupare la mente, si rifugiava nel suo laboratorio. Sfogliava i vecchi casi, ripeteva analisi, e più di una volta si addormentava sulla scrivania.  
Quella mattina, però, quando si era svegliato dopo uno degli incubi che dalla fine della crisi l’affliggevano, aveva trovato Oliver. L’arco era appoggiato accanto alla finestra, e lui era in piedi, vicino alla scrivania, con un sorriso che cercava di essere rassicurante.  
Presa dall’ansia di vedere ancora una volta Eddie morire, non era riuscita a pronunciare una parola. Poco dopo, aveva sentito le braccia del giustiziere stringerla.  
-Respira, Bobbi, sono qui.-  
Le aveva accarezzato la schiena, e fatto in modo che appoggiasse la testa sulla sua spalla. Quando poi era riuscita a calmarsi, si era presa un momento per osservarlo, giusto in tempo per notare un borsone accanto a lui.  
-Sono solo venuto qui per dare una mano con i meta umani, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Adesso, ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un caffè?-  
Aveva annuito, ancora indecisa su come prendere la situazione. Quella era /palesemente/ una scusa, e avrebbe desiderato chiederli in vero perché. Ma per quel poco che conosceva di Oliver Queen, era portata a sospettare che anche se ci fosse stato qualcosa di più, forzarlo sarebbe stato inutile.  
Quindi lo aveva seguito alla caffetteria, e aveva preso posto in un tavolino più tranquillo di quello in cui si sedeva di solito.  
-Credo che tu sai già cos’è successo qui, o c’è bisogno di ripercorrere tutta la storia?- Aveva detto Barbara, girando distrattamente il suo caffè con un cucchiaino.  
-Le notizie corrono quasi più veloci di te, Bobbi. Ho saputo anche di Eddie e Ronnie, mi dispiace molto.-  
Lo sapeva bene, che Oliver non era un uomo dotato di poi tanto tatto e probabilmente non poteva capire che anche il solo sentir pronunciare quei nomi faceva male, ma ciò non attenuava il dolore. Nel notare suo sguardo mutare nettamente, lo aveva visto cercare di dire qualcosa, per scusarsi, e lo aveva bloccato prontamente.  
-Se devo dare la colpa di quello che è successo, sicuramente non verrò a darla a te. Il problema è che ripensarci non smetterà mai di rendermi triste, perché delle persone a cui tenevo non ci sono più, e non c'è nessun modo per riportarle indietro. Quindi ti prego, se vuoi fare qualcosa di utile, cambia discorso.-  
Aveva mandato giù sorso bollente di caffè, pronta ad ascoltarlo.  
-Ho bisogno di un posto in cui stare, e non ho tutta questa voglia di andare a cercare un appartamento o una stanza d’albergo, visto che non ho idea di quanto starò qui.-  
Stavolta, a sorridere era stata lei. Un miliardario che non voleva andare in un hotel di lusso era un caso più unico che raro.  
-Iris è via un paio di settimane, per via di un importante articolo. Quindi io posso stare nella sua stanza, e concederti la mia. Sempre se poi Felicity non è gelosa.-  
-Felicity ha sposato Ray ieri.-  
Colpita e assestata. Quelle cinque parole, detta con gli occhi bassi, bastarono a colmare ogni dubbio. Non c’entravano i meta umani, o qualunque altra cosa aveva intenzione di usare come scusa.  
Non sopportava, semplicemente l’idea che la donna di cui si era innamorata aveva scelto l’opzione più logica: quella di una vita tranquilla, al fianco di un uomo geniale piuttosto che a quello di un giustiziere armato di arco e frecce.  
Lo capiva, perciò aveva spezzato il silenzio.  
-Ti va di andare agli Star Labs? Adesso, sono diventato io la proprietaria della struttura!-  
Oliver aveva lasciato sul tavolo il bicchiere, quasi completamente pieno, e le aveva sorriso.

-

Avevano passato la giornata agli Star Labs, gli aveva mostrato i progressi fatti dall’ultima volta in cui era venuto e la sera, Oliver aveva insistito per andare a casa di Barbara con la moto. Aveva avvolto le braccia ai suoi fianchi, mentre percorreva le strade di Central City.  
Non era certa del perché la sua presenza sembrasse come tranquillizzarla. C’erano stati dissidi tra loro, all’inizio, e non era ancora riuscita a capire se quello strano rapporto che li legava potesse essere chiamato amicizia. Gli amici si vedono spesso, ma per pranzare insieme o veder e un film, non per salvare persone in pericolo.  
Ma non aveva avuto il tempo di riflettere ancora sulla questione, perché lui aveva già parcheggiato nel vialetto, sfilandosi il casco e scendendo, per poi porgerle la mano.  
Aveva già avvisato Joe che avrebbero avuto un ospite, e nonostante un istante di incertezza, aveva acconsentito, dicendo però che non sarebbe tornato a casa a causa di alcuni rapporti arretrati.  
-Credo che per quanto riguarda la cena, dovrai accontentarti di qualcosa al microonde, se non vuoi beccarti un’intossicazione alimentare. Purtroppo le mie doti culinarie si fermano a come cuocere un uovo o a come si prepara un toast.- Barbara aveva aperto la porta, invitandolo a entrare.  
-Io so cucinare. Non potrei mai gestire un ristorante, ma qualcosa so fare.-  
Aveva ridacchiato, avviandosi verso le scale e prendendo il suo borsone, a cui interno si trovava anche l’arco. -Allora ti lascio volentieri la cucina, e vado a sistemare la stanza. Spero per te che qui dentro non ci siano anche frecce esplosive!-  
Lo aveva sentito scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, mentre si dirigeva verso la camera da letto. Aveva cambiato le lenzuola e svuotato i due cassetti del comodino, per poi portar le sue cose nella stanza di Iris.  
Appena mezz’ora dopo, si era sentita chiamare, ed era scesa al piano di sotto, trovando la tavolo apparecchiata e Oliver con un grembiule, normalmente appeso alla porta della cucina, con scritto “bacia il cuoco”.  
-Filetto di manzo con contorno di verdure grigliate. Spero sia almeno mangiabile, non cucinavo da un po’.-  
Aveva servito i patti in tavola, sorridendole appena.  
La cena era passata tranquilla, e la carne era più buona di quanto potesse aspettarsi. Sicuramente, meglio di una pizza presa per strada.  
Oliver si era anche offerto di lavare i piatti, così lei si era infilata a letto. Qualche minuto dopo, aveva sentito i passi dell’uomo, e aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di dormire tranquilla.  
Ma gli incubi non erano tardati ad arrivare. Era una scena che si era presentata nel suo sonno più di una volta, con tutte le persona a cui teneva risucchiate dal portale sotto i suoi occhi.  
Poi si era svegliata di colpo, urlando, e aveva sentito qualcuno abbracciarla, sussurrarle all’orecchio che sarebbe andata tutto bene.  
Non c’era stato bisogno di capire chi era, e così si era semplicemente riaddormentata tra le sue braccia.  
Quando si era svegliata, Oliver si era già alzato, e mentre scendeva le scale, poteva percepire l’odore di caffè appena fatto.

-

Era andata avanti così, giorno dopo giorno. Si addormentavano stretti l’uno all’altro, e poi la mattina facevano finta di nulla.  
Lavorava insieme al resto della squadra sui meta umani, e la sera lui preparava la cena.  
Si stava creando una stabilità, tra loro. E anche se ovviamente c’erano Joe, anche se non erano soli, solo Oliver sembrava capace di aiutarla a recuperare un minimo di tranquillità.  
E nel mentre che passava il tempo, si rendeva piano conto di quanto tenesse a lui, di quanto stesse diventano un punto fisso nelle sua vita, e di come non volesse vederlo tornare a Starling City.  
Ma non sapeva cosa dirglielo. Così si era infilata a letto, come tutte le sere, sperando che almeno oggi non ci sarebbero stati incubi, che avrebbe potuto avere il tempo di pensare a come affrontare l’argomento.  
Poi, senza rendersene conto, si era addormentata comunque. Come da programma, c’era stato l’incubo e le braccia dell’uomo che la stringevano. Ma stavolta non si era addormenta, si era presa di coraggio e lo aveva baciato.  
Lo amava, il punto della questione era semplice. Forse aveva anche perso troppo tempo, prima di rendersi conto di quanto fosse diventato importante per la sua vita.  
Quando poi anche lui aveva ricambiato il bacio, lo aveva lasciato fare.  
Quella mattina, però, Oliver era rimasto a letto. Le aveva sorriso, appena sveglia, e poi era rimasto a coccolarla, fino a che non si erano resi conto che era tardi.  
Poi una sua mano era scivolata sul suo fianco, mentre il suo sorriso assumeva una sfumatura di malizia, e alla fine nessuno dei due si era alzato fino al tardo pomeriggio.

-

Barbara aveva riportato le sue cose nella stanza, e cominciato ad addormentarsi insieme a lui. Gli incubi avevano smesso di arrivare.  
Ma, dopo una decina di giorni, aveva cominciato a sentirsi più stanca, aveva spesso la nausea e voglia incontrollabile di cioccolato.  
Appena aveva avuto occasione di trovarsi da sola con Catlin, aveva ricevuto la conferma ai suoi sospetti: c’erano molte probabilità che fosse rimasta incinta.  
/Incinta/.  
Era rimasta seduta, a osservarsi la pancia. Faceva fatica a credere che fosse davvero successo. Così aveva guardato l’amica, cercando di pensare a cosa fare.  
-Se io dovessi scegliere di tenerlo, pensi sarebbe una gravidanza normale?-  
Cat le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo rassicurante. –Ne dubito. Bisogna considerare che come il metabolismo, anche la gestazione dovrebbe essere più veloce. Se e quando vorrei, faremo tutte le analisi necessarie.-  
L’aveva abbracciata, per poi cominciare a girare senza metà per gli immensi corridoi dell’edificio. Non sapeva se fosse pronta per diventare madre, non sapeva se Oliver avesse accettato l’idea di diventare genitore. e non sapeva quali sarebbero stati i risvolti di tutto ciò sulla sua vita.  
E mentre era persa nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorta che proprio Oliver le stava venendo in contro.  
-Sonoincintadite- Lo aveva detto senza respirare, d’istinto. Non voleva scegliere da sola, e sapeva che se non lo avesse il momento sarebbe finita a rimandare per troppo tempo.  
Poi aveva alzato lo sguardo, giusto il tempo di vederlo impallidire. Stava per preoccuparsi, per chiedergli come stava, quando lui le era corso incontro, abbracciandola.  
Le aveva preso il volto tra le mani, e l’aveva baciata.  
Quel bacio era valso più di mille parole, almeno per lei.

-

Ventitre settimane dopo, si era svegliata nel cuore della notte, urlando. Oliver l’aveva caricata sull’auto di Joe, che si era messo alla guida, Iris, che era tornata ormai da alcuni giorni, al posto del passeggero, mentre lui si era seduto dietro, tenendo la sua mano.  
Il dolore era atroce, e man mano che si avvicinavano agli Star Labs, le contrazioni si facevano sempre più forti. Non poteva partorire in ospedale, per ovvi motivi, e quindi Catlin e il professore avevano passato gli ultimi mesi a studiare come sarebbe dovuto avvenire il parto.  
Una sala parto era stata già predisposta, ma lei era comunque preoccupato. Temeva che ci sarebbe stata qualche complicazione, che la bimba sarebbe nato con problemi medici, a causa della sua condizione. Avevano fatto varie ecografie, e anche se la bambina cresceva in fretta, sembrava sana. In quel momento, però, nulla sembrava rassicurarla.  
Appena arrivati, Oliver l’aveva presa in braccio e portata fin dentro, nella sala. Catlin, il Professor Stein e Cisco erano già in trepidante attesa.  
Dopo pochi minuti, Cat aveva cominciato a dirle di spingere con più forza che poteva. Iris e Joe aspettavano sulla porta, mentre lei continuava a stritolare la mano di Oliver.  
E dopo un’ultima spinta, aveva sentito la bimba uscire. Alcuni istanti, e il suo urlo si era propagato per tutto il laboratorio.

Cisco l’aveva avvolta in una copertina, per poi metterla tra le sue braccia. Era bellissima, sembrava sana ed era viva, tra le loro braccia.  
-Come vuoi chiamarla?- Le aveva sussurrato Oliver, accarezzando una delle mani della piccola.  
-Thea Nora Queen Allen, come tua sorella e mia madre. Le porterà fortuna.-

In quel momento, mentre l’uomo che amava era al suo fianco e sua figlia era tre le sue braccia, aveva pensato che sì, non tutto era andato come programmato, ma adesso era felice, e il passato ormai era quello che sarebbe sempre dovuto essere: un ricordo.  
Un ricordo forse amaro, ma pieno di momenti meravigliosi.


End file.
